A Day To Remember
by ThePurpleInitiate
Summary: A Day To Remember is a short fourtris fanfiction. It's based on their relationship, two years after Tris past the final test. This story is a no-war story. I don't want to give away to much so all I'm going to say is, it's a typical day for Tris and ends a little bit differently than expected. Read to find out what happens and enjoy!


A/N - This is my first story I've wrote so I really hope you all like it! It's a fourtris fanfiction...

What are you still doing here?! Get reading!

A Day To Remember (fourtris)

I buried my head into the pillow. All I could hear was screaming and crying. It was the new innitiates. I feel for them. I remember my first few nights at dauntless. The horrible dreams, the tears. But it's not me this time, it's them. So it does get quite frustrating. At least I have Four. My Four. He kept me warm, his arms gently wrapped around me. I forgot the noise, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up cold, like something was missing. I turned round to see the duvet folded over, it was empty. Four. He was gone. Where could he be? I turned round, reading what was on the wall. He added something else to it since we got together. It says 'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strengh while loving someone deeply gives you courage'. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face and then I slowly shut my eyes. I can't believe I have Four. I can't believe it. I remember the first time we met. I was falling... I landed onto a big net, laughing. And then I saw him. His muscular arms took hold of my small, weak ones and helped me down. I remember his eyes. His deep, beatifull, brown eyes met mine. I still get lost in them now...

My thoughts were cut of by a squeak. The shower. I didn't even realise it was on. They really need to get that fixed. But it's dauntless, like they'd care if a tap squeaked. I turn round just in time to see Four in his towel. His flawless body seemed so mysterious in the steam of the hot shower. I bite my lip. I was about to shout out his name but I didn't want to just yet. I wanted to enjoy this moment before I had to get up and get the innitiates for training. He grabbed his toothbrush and looks into the mirror. He laughs. Oh god. He's seen me. I hope he didn't catch me staring... I bite my lip again but this time a bit too hard.

"Ouch!" Too hard! He laughs again.

"Can't resist?! he says. This time I laugh. But then he walks out of the bathroom. So, I quickly shut my eyes.

I slowly lift me head up off the soft, pillow. I didn't realise that I fell back asleep. All of a sudden I felt wide awake. I. Smell. BACON! It's coming from the kitchen. I slowly start sitting up in my bed to get up, in a trance of the smell of the food. Then I hear someone walk in and I snap out of it.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think your going?" Four says in a sweet but sharpish tone.

"Ummmmm... To find out where that mouth-watering smell is coming from"

"Mouth-watering eh?" He asks sounding very proud of himself.

"You made BACON?"

"And egg, sausage and toast. Two sugars or one"

"Shouldnt you know" I say sarcastically.

"I do. Just chit chatting"

"Well how about you stop the chit chatting and serve me up some food"

"Ok. Ok. Stay there. It's going to come to you"

" Wow breakfast in bed AND I got to see you with your top off. This is my lucky day"

Four rushes over, and before I know it he sneaks in a cheeky kiss. It catches me off guard.

" I thought I should of got in a quick one before your breath stinks of bacon" he said cheekily.

"Just because you don't like bacon doesn't mean I don't get to eat it". He laughs - I love his laugh - and he crawls into bed beside me. We talk and talk as I eat my delicious, home-made breakfast.

Once my plate was licked clean - I know, I'm not proud of it - I helped do the dishes. It was the least I could do. Four is so kind, and thoughtful. And now we have to ruin this amazing, heavenly moment and wake up the innitiates. I quickly grab my leather jacket, combat boots, black tank, and skinny jeans. All black once again... it never changes but I don't mind. I go into the bathroom, all I can smell is fours deodorant; it's very musky. I like it. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and give my teeth a quick scrub; trying as hard as I can to get any left over breakfast out. I want to make at least some effort to look decent. As I head out the door I realised that we didn't get as many transfers this year, it's only 7. Two are erudite, four are candor and one is amity; no abnegation. It's strange because last year - which was my first year - we trained 3 abnegation. Oh well.

"Lets go four"

"Just coming" he replies. He gives me a quick peck then I follow him out.

As we arrive the door of the innitiates dorm I freeze. I fall against the wall and brush back my hair even though there was nothing there to brush back. Four turns round.

"Are you ok Tris?"

"Yeah" I sigh, "Its just tough sometimes, wondering if they know. If anyone knows. And what they'll do when they find out"

"Tris" he says soothingly, "we're going to be fine, nothing bad is going to happen.

" Ok, I love you. Thanks". I slowly wrap my arms around him and kiss him. His tender lips on my own. A whirlpool of emotions, joy, fear... Love"

"I love you too" Four whispers into my ear. He brushes back the hair that has fallen out of my pony tail and tucks them behind my ear. I notice that he puts his hand down to his right pocket but then he shakes his head. I hear him say something under his breath but I wasn't quite sure what it was. It sounded like not yet. He grabs the handle of the dorm and opens the door.

"Everyone up and ready" I shout.

"We want you down in the pit in 5 mins". Everyone jumps out of bed, clearly shocked. As they are every morning. Four an I head down to the pit to meet Christina and Will. Four and I take the initiates and Christina and Will take the dauntless born. As we jog into the pit, arms linked, we see Christina and Will kissing, barely taking any breaths. I cough to get their attention. Their eyes then turn to meet ours and then they stop. You think they'd be slightly embarrassed but they weren't. In fact, the seemed exited.

"Hey Tris, hey Four. How has your morning been?" Christina says.

"Good"I reply. Four nudges me. I laugh. "Amazing, happy?" I ask Four.

"Very" he replies laughing.

"We have something to tell you guys" Will says. I didn't notice but Christina had her hand hidden behind her back. She then brings it forward and shows us. I see a ring. A beautiful, diamond ring. I can't help but feel slightly jealous. Four and I have been together for two and a half years and he hasn't proposed. I know this is stupid, and selfish of me to say as I told him I didn't want to go too fast but still. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Wait did I just say that. Oh my god. I do. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Am I ready to get married? I turn round to see Four with a shocked face too. Once again his hand was on his right pocket, but nothing.

I hear Will and Christina coughing. Obviously trying to get our attention. I forgot that I hadn't said anything yet. Whoops!

"It's amazing!"

"I know, isn't he!" Christina says laughing.

"Not him. I'm joking. You guys are perfect for each other" I nudge Four as he is still just standing there motionless. He snaps out of whatever sort of trance he was in.

"How did it happen?". Will and Christina start laughing.

"Well, we were...no wait you till the story Chris" Will says.

"Okay" Christina replies, "We were hanging out at the chasm and we were just talking. I stopped to look out at the water below us and then when I turned back there he was. On his knee. With a ring in his hand. Obviously I said yes to my Will so he put the ring on me right away. The next thing I knew I was swinging my arms around in joy and it falls off, into the chasm. So we had to go get a new one"

"But it was so worth it" Will replies kissing her again. They were interupted by the thundering footsteps of the eager dauntless born.

"We better go, but we will see you later" Christina says as she takes the dauntless born to the area were they train. I've never actually seen where they train. Weird.

I grab Four by the hands and look him in his beautifully, dreamy eyes. A sigh escapes my mouth.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Perfect"

"Good" He starts tickling me and I tickle him back. Before we know it we are having a tickling war and neither of us were wining. All we could do was laugh.

"Ewwww... our tutors are flirting with each other" an initiate says. We turn round to see them all standing there laughing. We try to recover our selves by shouting at them. I look down at my watch.

"You guys shouldn't be laughing, you are all five minutes late. Now everyone drop and give me ten!" They all drop down as quick as they can and do what they are told.

"Strict, very strict" Four says mockingly.

"You've got to show them who's boss" I say. One they've all finished their press ups we take them to the ring to continue their training.

It's been a while but they've finished their training. Finally. This has been the longest session yet. I didn't realise how long it had been because... Well... I worry about Four. He seems troubled. Like there's something he needs to tell me. Anyway. He told me he was fine so I'm going to try and not worry. I trust him. We start walking back home. But Four takes me some weird way. I'm not sure why.

"Where are we going" I asked clearly confused.

"You'll see", he says, "Trust me".

"I do" I reply. And I do trust him. I love him.

It feels like we have been walking for hours. I managed to drag my tired body up the steep hill that he promised would be the last. I can't believe where we've ended up. We're on the roof. But, we don't stop here.

"You promised that was the last hill. Are we not here yet?" I moan.

"Almost Tris, the next part is, I want to say easier" he says suspiciously. I grunt. He comes towards me and scoops me of my feet.

"Woah. Four...", I laugh," This is so romantic".

"Isnt it" he laughs. He gently carries me to the edge of the roof. Before I realise where we actually are I say,

"Your not going to throw me off are you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, still deciding" he says sarcastically. He pretends to throw me of and I scream. But then he puts me down and says,

"We're here!". I look around and then I realise were we are. It's the other way in to dauntless. The place I was when I first got here. I turn round and look at him, confused as to why he took me here.

"Jump" he says. And without any further thought, I grab his hand, and we jump. Together.

We land in the net, smiles taking over our faces. Laughing till our stomachs hurt. And then he jumps on top of me and starts kissing my neck. He kisses each individual raven on my shoulder and then works his way up to my lips. He whispers in my ear.

"We're not done yet"

"Really, what more could make this day better than lying here with you". He puts his finger on my lip as if to shush me.

"You'll see!". He jumps off the net and then carries me down with him. He spins me around and then puts be down. He holds me tight so I won't fall from dizziness. My lungs fill with his musky scent. I don't want this moment to end. Being here with him makes me the happiest person in the world.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" he replies. I want to just stay here and enjoy the moment but he takes hold of my shoulders and pushes me back. He then grabs my hands and tasks me off somewhere else.

We end up back home. The smell of breakfast still lingering from this morning. He pulls out a chair and tells me to sit. So I do. He walks away and all of a sudden the lights go off.

"Power cut, damn it!" I moan.

"This gives me the excuse to get out the candles"

"You bought candles?"

"Only the best"

"Of course". I laugh as he opens up the kitchen drawer and pulled out a lovely vanilla candle. So simple yet amazing. He sets them on the table and lights them up.

"Very romantic" I say.

"That's the point. Now dinner?"

"Yes I'm starving"

"Even after breakfast"

"What's that supposed to mean" I snap.

"Nothing" he laughs. He serves us a beautiful steak. Cooked to perfection.

"This. Is. Amazing." I say as I gawk at my amazing dinner made by my one true love. Four. The smell makes my mouth water - literally - and we tuck in.

He serves a classic dauntless cake. Except this was different. It was made by four. And of course it was chocolate. Ever since I found out my mum was dauntless and that chocolate was her favourite I could never stop eating it. And here I am again, having another slice.

"Cream?" he asks.

"Always" I reply. He gets the whipped cream out of the fridge sprays it onto my cake. And then he stops. And looks at me. Before I can slap his hand away he's spraying cream onto my nose. I try to get it off with my tongue but I can't so I end up wiping it off with the back of my hand. I decide to get him back. I grab the cream out of his hands and put it on his nose, although some fell onto his t-shirt.

"Your just trying to take my top off aren't you?" he laughs while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Now how will I be able to concentrate on eating my cake with you sitting there with your top off"

"How about we skip desert" he says. His tone has now changes. He's become more serious. I decide to take the cake through to the kitchen. I pick the plates up off the table and put them in the fridge in the kitchen.

As I turn round to head back to Four I freeze. I can't believe my eyes. This isn't real. It can't be...

"Will you Tris Prior do the honours of... of... sorry", he wipes his years away from his eyes. I've never actually seen him cry before. But he still continues.

"Will you do the honours of becoming my wife?". I stand there shocked for a minute.

"Of course Four, yes, yes!" I say. I run up to him and grab his warm - slightly naked - body and wrap my arms around him. He then puts the beautiful diamond ring onto the my ring finger on my left hand.

"I love you so much For" I say.

"I love you too" he replied.

"What sounds better?" I ask, "Tris Eaton or Tobias Prior?"

"Either, I don't care. As long as I have you!". I grab hold of his body and press it up against my own, kissing him on those tender lips. Slowly we make our way towards the bed...

Ill spare you the boring and slightly awkward details of what happened that night, so, let's just say that they didn't get much sleep. It also turned out that there wasn't a power cut. It was just Four. He's a hopeless romantic. We are due to get married on September 5th and we lived happily ever

THE END!

A/N - So did you enjoy? Please leave a review and they'll be more to come.

THANKS GUYS FOR READING!

Byeeeeeeee xxx


End file.
